Think about it
by Dreamingfishy
Summary: What happened has happened. There's no way to go back and change any of it. And there's no point thinking about what could have gone wrong, or even could have gone right.-Fluff?-


**Disclaimer: No, silly…I do not own Pokémon**

**A/N: This is my first WillXKaren fic, so they're probably OOC…please don't kill me ;-;**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Think about it

Will poked his head out the door. '_Ah…I thought she'd be out here.'_ He thought to himself, smiling. Along the edge of a small pond sat Karen on the ground. She stroked her Umbreon in her lap, her silver-blue gaze not shifting from the clear water. It shimmered with the moon's reflection. On this clear night, not a single cloud blocked the star's light. Will decided it best not to teleport there and scare the heck out of Karen. Last time he did that, he just narrowly avoided her decking him. So instead he quietly walked outside in his bare feet. It was two in the morning, who would be wearing shoes? To Will, the grass felt smooth and cool. He wished the walk could have been longer than a few yards.

"I thought I'd find you out here." He said. Karen's Umbreon growled when Karen jumped in surprise.

"Hey Will." Karen said not so enthusiastically, and began calming Umbreon.

"What is it this time?" The psychic asked, taking a seat next to her. He tried to be quiet, if Lance found out he wasn't inside at night again he'd throw a dragon-sized fit.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we hadn't come here?" She asked, patting Umbreon since it was only Will.

"I try not to, actually." Will stated, leaning back on his hands, looking up at the sky. Umbreon stood from Karen's lap and settled down on the other side of her leg. "The stars are bright tonight…"

"How can you even see them? And don't try and change the subject!" Karen growled; Will only smiled.

"Easy, I can see out; You can't see in." Will smiled more, shooting fingers at Karen. She only rolled her silver-blue eyes. The two sat in silence for a minute, staring at the pond. Will felt the atmosphere getting heavy.

"When you let your thoughts dwell in the past…_our_ past, you block yourself from the future." Will said looking back at the master dark type. She glanced at him and then sighed.

"I can't take you seriously when I can't see your face." Karen reached over and put her hands next to Will's head. He leaned back and flinched. He wouldn't let anyone take off his mask…ever. He never wanted to be caught with it off.

Will sat still. He knew Karen since they were kids. He knew she was there when the "accident" happened. He trusted her. Slowly and gently, Karen put her fingers underneath the black and slid it away. Will kept his eyes closed though. Squeezing them shut tight.

"…Will!..." Karen said sharply. His brows gradually relaxed and opened his lids. One purple and one white eye stared back into her silvery-blue.

"I haven't seen you in so long~" She said in a baby voice, ruffling his hair like a little kid. Will frowned.

"Now who's changing the subject?" The psychic huffed and straightened out the purple frizz.

"Why do you hide anyway?" Karen said, ignoring the remark.

"The same reason you're out here." Will pointed out, scooting closer to the edge of the pond. He leaned over the side and looked at his reflection.

"I don't want to remember, but it's a part of me that I can never ignore." Will stuck his finger in the water, causing it to ripple, distorting his image. Karen just stared as he picked up the mask again.

"I wear this mask," Will twirled it in the air using his psychic powers, "-because it blocks me from seeing my previous life." He motioned to his scarred eye.

"But…don't you ever think about it? What could have happened?"

"No."

"Bu-"

"I try as hard as I can not to Karen. What happened has happened. There's no way to go back and change any of it. And there's no point thinking about what _could _have gone wrong, or even could have gone right." Will sat back up and looked at Karen. "Our past is unfixable, any past is. That's what makes it "the past". The future on the other hand, is decided by what we do in the present…Are you following?" Will smiled, only because Karen looked utterly confused. "Good." He chuckled.

"The present then becomes the past and the future becomes present…The only thing you should think about is what you're doing now, which will then become _then_. Now, doing things cor-" Will never finished his sentence. Karen had reached to him and planted her lips on top of his. All of Will's concentration broke, and the mask fell to the ground. He no longer cared.

They weren't quite touching, yet Will could taste the surprising sweet flavors on Karen's mouth. His lips brushed hers, gentle and lingering, until her mouth parted slightly beneath his, her hand moving to settle at his hip. Will breath was quicker now, with the first hesitant touch of their tongues.

The kiss was broken by Karen, hardly breathing at all. She leaned back upright, her eyes closed. She removed her hand from Will's side, and smiled.

"You _**really**_…needed to shut up." She stood and quietly walked off back to the elite four's home, Umbreon close at her heels. Will sat in the grass, stunned. His face was hot, despite the cool morning air. He kept going back to his tongue moving inside her mouth, where the taste of peppermint still lingered.

Wills thoughts turned to the previous "conversation" with Karen. "Letting your thoughts dwell in the past blocks you from your future"...What he didn't say is that it can also propel your destiny forward. Will smiled, looking down at his mask on the ground.

"Our past makes our future, whether it's bad or good…that's our decision." He picked up the black and white cover and looked back out to the pond. It really was beau-

"WILL!" The psychic hopped up and lifted the mask to his face right before and enraged champion grabbed a fistful of purple hair and pulled him back inside.


End file.
